The invention has been developed in conjunction with channel-type picture frames. Therefore it will first be described in conjunction with that particular application and the problems to be solved in connection therewith. However, the easel finds other applications beyond channel-type picture frames, as is set forth below.
The conventional means for propping up a picture frame in an upright display position on a flat surface is referred to as an "easel back".
An easel back typically involves the combination of a stiff flat plate, that fits into the rear opening of the picture frame and forms a backing for the displayed picture sheet, and an elongate stiff non-scratching leg that is hinged at its upper end to the plate. The leg can be swung out rearwardly from the plate through a limited arc to find footing on the table surface. The angled leg thus props up the plate and picture frame in a slightly rearwardly inclined position.
There are various shortcomings associated with the conventional easel back. These include:
That it is necessary to stock a range of easel backs of varying dimensions, as each standard size of picture frame typically requires an easel back that precisely fits its dimensions; PA1 That there is only a single angle of picture frame inclination obtainable with a particular easel back and this angle cannot be varied; PA1 That the assembly is relatively unstable when bumped, so that the picture frame may topple over; and PA1 That the easel back is unsuitable for use with a metal channel frame, such as a Nielsen-type frame, because the frame rests on and may scratch the support surface. This problem has largely precluded the Nielsen-type frame from being used in stand-up applications. Thus the wide range of colors and profiles associated with the Nielsen-type frames is unavailable for stand-up application. PA1 which is flat in its shipping configuration and which can easily be packaged with the picture frame; PA1 which can be used with a range of picture frames of different sizes, shapes, colors and profiles; PA1 which can be adjusted to change the angle of inclination of the picture frame; PA1 which provides an improved measure of stability to the picture frame; and PA1 which supports or suspends the picture frame above the support surface so that scratching of such support surface is avoided. PA1 the upwardly inclined load-carrying or propping "spine" provided by that section of the member adjacent to the line of weakness; PA1 the frictional interlock/suspension means provided close to the base of the supporting edges, said means being spaced above the bottom edges so that the frame is suspended above the support surface contacted by said bottom edges; PA1 the tensioning effect created in the easel member as a result of the rearwardly inclined and suspended load tending to spread the easel member side walls, which tendency is counteracted by the engagement of the interlock/suspension means; PA1 the side wall sections tieing the interlock means with the base end of the spine; and PA1 the stiff but resilient nature of the material from which the member is formed.
With this background in mind, it would be desirable to provide an easel:
Such objectives have been achieved in accordance with the present invention, which provides an easel which finds preferred use with a type of picture frame commonly known in the industry as a "Nielsen-type frame". The Neilsen-type frame is formed of extruded aluminum channel side members. Each channel side member has a flat forward-facing main wall, which lies in the main plane of the frame, and a pair of spaced side walls extending rearwardly and perpendicularly from the margins of the main wall. A lip extends inwardly from the upper margin of each side wall, parallel to the main wall. In section, therefore, the channel side member is generally C-shaped.